vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Noble (Lost Pause)
"We're going full weeb now. Full weeb." - Noble as Lily Lost Pause, or otherwise known as Noble by his fans, is an AniTuber who plays VRChat on his streams and runs a Twitch Channel as well. Relatively new to the VR World, he just world hops to things that interest him. Noble does not dislike RPing but he wishes not to get involved unless necessary. He's currently hanging around with a rowdy bunch of people: TigerDragonB, Gambit, Drawtea, OhgitsJackie, Mariomette, EllaTheDear, King Maou, Baxton, and Kurigames. Noble's First Weeks Arriving on his first day without the Lily Avatar. He more or less expected the wackiness of the public servers' creativity and eventually fit in as if he were considered normal. Along these journeys he stumbled upon Nappa (Gambit) and a gigantic tomato-loli (Ryan) in such a short period of time before moving on to meeting Ashunera and MaTSix, in which the two of them brutally torture him because he was fresh, innocent meat. "Epic Meetup of Some Sort" Upon gaining a permanent avatar, the first person he officially met was Kuri inside the Battle Disc arena invited by both their fans (mostly Dubdub), Ikrium tagged along as well. Both content creators have no idea who the other is but it did not stop them from hitting it off with the former trying to deal with one of Noble's companions. Eventually both Kuri and Noble found something in common that Noble decided to give Kuri a title he would give to people who share the same interests: The African Booty Warrior, a brother from another mother so to speak since their interests match along the way. Of course Kuri jokingly wonders why they haven't met before to which Noble just laughs. Sora Fantasy VII Character In the lighter RP adventures led by Stealth and VII Noble's character, Lily, has joined the party as the engineer class which is apparently experimental and is confirmed by Fluffy's science to be a trap. Lily started off as level 6. Lily leveled up to level 7 and gained a wrench. Lily leveled up all the way to level 15 due to Doodle promising to raise the levels of the party members. Equipment * Upon level up Lily gained a wrench which can get bigger and also fire a white beam. ** The white beam is unable to be used on anything/anyone that is Code 16. Powers and Abilities * Tail Whip- This ability allows Lily to debuff opponent's defense. * +2 Buff- This buff has Lily put their boobs in a party members face giving them a +2 damage buff. Trivia *Noble has met almost everyone in Nagzz's VRChat community but not the bagel boy himself. *Noble apparently knows Woops but he's never seen the guy. *Noble's avatar is called Lily the Fox Mechanic, a mascot for his Youtube channel. In VRChat, she's somewhat bisexual to other girls with big booties. *He once did a live re-enactment of Shots Fiyerd in VRChat. *In past streams he has met Magic Kappa. Noble called him derpy while Magic immediately told him to "touch his butthole" *He was once shipped with Kuri and the ship name was #Kurble but it died the next day. Links Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/LostPause Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/lost_pause_ Gallery Lily the fox mechanic by h3mlockd-dag54gm.jpg|Fanart of Lily, an accurate representation Category:People Category:Kitsune Category:Characters